


Personal

by Shmootzie



Series: 17th letter : Q [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angsty Bond, Hurt Q, M/M, No Rape but can seem like that, pray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent 007 is a sword, a shield, a tool. There are no personal feelings, only patriotism and a sense of duty to his Queen and to his land. </p><p>Except this time it is James and not agent 007 the one doing the mission. It is personal. With all the emotions and feeling that means.<br/>It is anger and blood thirst, and worry and desperation. </p><p>(It is fear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mission

James has not sleep in almost 60 hours. This is a routine mission. Destroy an organization, extract the hostage, bring him back home.

The problem is that this time, it is not 007 in a mission. Agent 007 is a sword, a shield, a tool. There are no personal feelings, only patriotism and a sense of duty to his Queen and to his land. 

This time, Bond, James Bond is the one doing the mission, and it is personal, with all the feelings it brings. It is anger and blood thirst, and worry and desperation. (It is fear)

He heard how they torture him. He heard him being all brave and stoic and a smart ass, and he heard him scream when they broke his fingers one by one. He heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh, of metal hitting flesh.

So no this job is not professional. M confronts him and tells him he cannot participate in this case. It is too personal.  
And James fight, because M, fucking, Mallory does not get it, this mission goes beyond MI6, England and himself. 

At the end M is the one who backs off. Because he gets it. He asks Moneypenny to coordinate all the efforts and make sure the stubborn man gets all the support he needs.

James`path of destruction has lead him to the door, that he knows (hopes, prays…has been a long time since he prayed, but it goes something like Please God let him be alive, Please let him be alive) will finish this nightmare. 

He opens the door and hanging by a couple of chains, like some medieval fantasy flick he recently saw (It is called the Princess Bride James, you will like it.) hangs the slender beaten bloody form of his lover. 

"Q" James calls because the light does not allow him to see if he is breathing, if he is conscious, if he is alive. (Please Please. God. Universe. Whatever, let him be alive)

"You found him? Send a medical team" Eve says from the other side of his earpiece.

"Q" James repeats as he goes nearer the hanging figure. He can see how bad he was hurt and his rage is only controlled by his fear (of losing him)

"Quentin" James says and suddenly the figure jerks and blue eyes open and Q is awake.

"James" 

Q is alive. Q is alive and they can work this out.

He is walking towards him, when he is stopped in his tracks by the look Q is directing at him. 

Feels like the temperature, drop 10 degrees. 

"James. 007. What the hell took you so long?"


	2. Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he was fourteen, he swore he was never going to be a victim again. With a split lip and a dark eye he left his house for good at the tender age of fourteen and never looked back with only his laptop his genius and his "don`t fuck with me" attitude to survive.

Someone is calling his name. Someone, specifically James.

And Q almost don`t want to open his eyes, because if James is calling his name and he is hurting like he is, it means he could not escape. It means he fall unconscious before he could put his plan in action.

It means, Q once again is a helpless victim.

Q hates being a victim.

When he was fourteen, he swore he was never going to be a victim again. With a split lip and a dark eye he left his house for good at the tender age of fourteen and never looked back with only his laptop his genius and his "don`t fuck with me" attitude to survive.

He fought so hard to have the position and the power to never be a victim again. Because being the Quartermaster of the MI6 should have meant being always in control. Be the one that makes the decisions. Being in the other side.

So Q, really hates this. Hates he is hanging from the wall like the fucking princess he is definitely not and waiting for his very own version of dark knight to save him.

"Quentin" James` voice is fill with worry and fear.

Suddenly Q is furious. Beyond furious. He becomes fully awake and jerks his eyes open.

He hates his name.

He is not Quentin anymore. Quentin was the boy that his father beat when he was in a mood. Quentin was the weakling that was a victim, that cried at night in his bedroom hoping, wishing, for someone to save him. (To love him)

Until he learned, that to be saved, he must do it himself.

That James is worried (worst, afraid) means James thinks Q is weak. That he thinks Q can break. (Can Die)

He does not want his pity. His fear. His help.

"James" he whispers and hates himself for sounding so weak.

(Q hates himself. And James for seeing him like this. But mostly himself. After all he has a life time of practice)

James looks like he will collapse in relief when he hears him. He starts getting near him, a comforting hand raising up to help him down.

He quickly puts his armor back on. The cold eyes, the smooth voice, the cheeky don`t fuck with me attitude.

Very professional.

And says the first thing that comes to his mind as petulant as he can.

"James. 007. What the hell took you so long?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q  is a little bit twisted
> 
> Important to say this. Being a victim the way Q sees it, is when you let yourself to be in a situation you can let yourself out but you don't because of what he thinks it is weakness.  
> But really sometimes, there are situations that as as person, you need help and  you should ask for it.  Remember you are never alone.  Asking for help when it is needed does not make you weak. It takes in fact a lot if courage.
> 
>  


End file.
